Christmas lights
by fashiongirl97
Summary: 'Christmas night, another fight...'  They'd become more regular, their faights.. And now, on Christmas eve, they've reached the point where they can't take it any more, something has to change. Could their Christmas be one to remember? song fic to coldpla


**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**A/N- sorry about the delay… hope it's ok, please review!**

**I wrote this at Christmas :P **

_**Christmas night,  
>Another fight,<br>Tears we cried a flood,  
>Got all kinds of poison in,<br>Of poison in my blood,**_

There he went, slamming the door. It was Christmas eve and yet another fight, just like always. Recently they'd been arguing more, but worse than usual. Spite, spite filled the arguments now. That was all they wanted to do, spite each other with past memories, things that should have been laid to rest long ago. Now Jenny was sat in her office, she downed the rest of her bourbon, revelling in the feeling of the poison flowing through her blood. She got up and went home-alone.

_**I took my feet to Oxford Street,  
>Trying to right a wrong,<br>Just walk away, those windows say,  
>But I can't believe she's gone,<strong>_

He didn't go home, not straight home anyway. He walked to Jenny's house, without even realising it. He walked through the centre of DC, passing all the festive shops, the last minute shoppers and Christmas lights. Gazing in windows he saw dresses and Jewellery, holidays and gifts he knew she would love. But what was the point? She was leaving, retiring she said. But when you're only her age it's quitting.

"_I've been in this job 10 years Jethro, too long….i need a break, to get my life back on track. Do the things I should have done years ago." She said a hint of sadness in her eyes._

"_And then, once you've done those things Jen, then what?" he questioned, annoyed with her choice._

"_And then I go where life takes me…help out the navy every now and again, renew old friend ships… teach, I've always fancied teaching."_

"_SO, you're going to give up all this, all you've worked for to do a few stupid things? I never thought you'd turn out like this Jen, never." He said before storming out._

He'd left saying he was disappointed in her. The truth was that wasn't true, he was just annoyed she hadn't even mentioned it, more so though that he hadn't noticed. So now he was walking to her house, not quite believing she was going.

_**When you're still waiting for the snow to fall,  
>I doesn't really feel like Christmas at all,<strong>_

Jenny sat in her lounge, she only ever used it at this time of year. The tree was up and the lights were the only thing eliminating the room. The only reason the house looked at all festive was thanks to Naomi. She gazed out through the bay window and looked onto the front garden. No snow had yet fallen, yet she watched, and waited, because she'd done that since she was a child. Never had it felt like Christmas until the first flake of snow fell.

_**Up above, candles on air flicker,  
>Oh, they flicker and they float,<br>And I'm up there holdin' on,  
>To all those chandeliers of hope,<strong>_

He walked on still, through all the posh suburban streets housing all those senators he'd annoyed over the years. Looking up at the sky he smiled, the stars shone, twinkling like the earths own cantles and fairy lights, hovering in the air. They reminded him of all the times he'd danced with Jen under the moon, and that, the moon, was his chandelier of hope.

_**Like some drunken Elis singin'  
>I go singin' out of tune,<br>Sayin' how I always loved you darlin',  
>And I always will,<strong>_

Jenny watched as a huddle of out of tune charol singers went around door to door, watched as all the happy families greeted, young couples spared change and old ones gave those boiled sweets only they ever owned. She smiled imagining that being her and Jethro 'I always loved you Jethro, and I always will'.

_**Oh, when you're still waiting for the snow to fall,  
>It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all,<strong>_

And it didn't, not to him…

_**Oh, when you're still waiting for the snow to fall,  
>It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all,<strong>_

Nor did it to her either….

_**These Christmas lights light up the street,  
>Down where the sea and city meet,<br>May all your troubles soon be gone,  
>Oh, Christmas lights, Keep shining on,<strong>_

She opened her front door and stepped out, wrapping her arms around her as she gazed out. The only light was the Christmas fairy lights that people, families had put up. Jenny smiled remembering when her father would put them up and every year her mother would say: Oh, Christmas lights, keep shining on, don't blow a bulb like every year'.

_**Those Christmas lights light up the street,  
>Maybe they'll bring her back to me,<br>And may all my troubles be gone,  
>Oh, Christmas lights, keep shinin' on,<strong>_

As he approached her house he smiled as he saw her stood at her door, like fate had played its part. She saw him, and was in shock. She ran towards him and slowly he kissed her. This Christmas would not be spent alone, because the Christmas lights had brought her back to him.

_**Oh, Christmas lights, light up the street,**__**  
>Light up the fireworks in me,<strong>__**  
>May all your troubles soon be gone,<strong>__**  
>Those Christmas lights keep shinin' on,. <strong>_


End file.
